


Pushy

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is pissy, Dean sets out to make it better, but Sam is pushy when he's pissy, and Dean has his work cut out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushy

 

With the mood Sam had been in the last week, Dean shouldn't have suggested anything. It wasn't their kind of place, the girls here were not the kind of girls he could smile at, swagger and bullshit into bed with him, or them…but Dean had been looking at Sam's pissy face for the last hundred miles and he was hoping to get laid again sometime in this century, so he opened his mouth.

Like an idiot.

Told Sam he could get one of them, just pick one and Dean would bring her back to the motel, back to Sam.

Sam had looked at him hard for a long time, and then pointed. "You've got an hour. Come back without her and you don't come for a week."

Bastard.

Dean is uncomfortable, out of place and the girl Sam chose…well, she looks like she could eat them both alive. And now he has to convince her to come back to his motel, to have sex with his brother. Because Sam isn't letting him have any, Dean already knows that. He could see it in Sam's eyes.

He would tease. He would make Dean think maybe…but in the end, he'd make Dean wait until he was done, then maybe he'd let Dean have the leftovers.

Of course, that was all depending on her. On her not being the barracuda she looks like with her hair pulled back so tight and her four inch heels and her perfect make up.

He's already lost fifteen minutes when she is finally free of the various others she'd been with, on her own and coming toward the bar. He's pretty sure he doesn't stand a chance, but he orders a beer and takes a big gulp of it before looking at her with his best annoyed face.

She raises an eyebrow, orders a gin and tonic and looks him over. "Don't you look lost?"

Dean makes a face and shrugs his shoulders. "My friend's idea of a joke. Got me here under false pretenses."

"Promise you you'd get lucky with a model?" she asks, that eyebrow still raised.

Dean smirks and lifts his beer. "Something like that."

"So where's your friend?" she asks, taking her drink and turning to look at him.

"He left me here. Went back to our motel, told me that I should bring back the hottest girl in the place." He sips at his beer. "But, since I'm looking at the hottest girl right now, and I'm betting you aren't even remotely interested, I'm just going to drink my beer and get out of here."

She sips at her own drink and turns her eyes to the well-dressed, high class crowd. "So, were you hoping that was going to work?" she asks slyly after a few moments of quiet between them.

Dean snorts, "Well, I was hoping. But I can see, you're a classy girl who isn't going to give the likes of me a second look. So I go home with a set of blue balls, and get to listen to my friends ribbing for the next two hundred miles."

"Hey, gorgeous, there you are."

Beside him, she stiffens and flashes Dean a look. "And who is this?"

Dean puts his beer down and wipes his hand on his jeans. "I'm--." He holds out his hand.

Her hand falls on Dean's arm. "Michael, this is Richard, my…boyfriend, from back home."

Michael looks at Dean like he's pond scum and Dean pulls his hand back. "He came to see me."

Michael's eyes sweep over him, then her. "I told you he wasn't welcome."

"So she told me." Dean says, grinning. "But I just couldn't help it. I had to come see her."

"Now you have, get lost before I call security."

"I'll walk you out." She smiles at him gratefully as she turns them toward the doors and slips an arm through his.

"Rachel, hurry back. There are people you need to meet." Michael calls after them.

Her hand slips into his and she guides him to the front steps, presses him back against the railing and kisses him, her body against his. "Thank you. He's…" She shakes her head and looks away. "Never mind him. In fact, let's forget him all together." She runs a hand down his abs and between his legs, cupping his cock. "Is your friend as good looking as you?"

"I…ah…he's…"

She presses a finger to his lips. "Show me."

 

 

Sam is coming out of the bathroom as Dean leads Rachel into the room, expecting her to bail any second, but she's got a hand on his ass, and he can still taste her lipstick as Sam looks at them.

Rachel's eyes widen as she spots Sam and her hand trails off Dean's ass as she crosses the room. Her hand lifts and traces down his bare chest to where his jeans are unbuttoned. She looks up at him and Sam doesn't hesitate, just leans in and kisses her.

Dean shuts the door and throws the safety lock, peeling off his jacket as he crosses the room. He waits for Sam to stop kissing the girl, and when Sam's hand grabs his neck and hauls him close, Dean comes along easily. Sam's lips are hot as they cover Dean's, his hand hard as he presses Dean to his knees.

Rachel follows without pressure, leaning in to kiss Dean, only to have Sam's hand on Dean's jaw pull them apart. Undaunted, she turns her lips to Sam's stomach, kissing over the skin at the waistband of his boxer briefs. Her hand lifts, slides into Sam's open jeans, cupping his cock.

Sam's hand shifts on Dean's jaw, pulls Dean in so that his cheek rests on Sam's hip bone. Rachel's lips hover over his and Dean reaches for her, steadies her. Sam lets her lick her way into Dean's mouth, his finger sliding into Dean's mouth with her tongue before he's turning Dean's face into his groin.

Rachel's fingers help pull Sam's boxer briefs down enough to let his cock out and Dean licks his way over it as it hardens to the touch. Rachel's tongue joins his and together they lick and suck Sam to full hardness.

Sam pulls Dean away then, his other hand encouraging Rachel up. They move toward the bed and Dean follows, his hands slipping to her hips, easing the short skirt off of her even as Sam's big hands are pulling at the straps of her top.

He lays back on the bed after dropping his jeans and boxers, pulling her with him. Dean's hands slip over her skin as she straddles over Sam, his hand moving to hold his brother's cock as Rachel moves to take it inside her.

Sam's big hands cover her breasts, his thumbs circling over her nipples. Dean slides in behind her, his own cock hard and still trapped inside his jeans. He lets a hand slide around her hips, down between her and Sam, his forefinger looking for her clit, pressing in as he finds it and moving in slow circles that compliments the way she is rocking on top of Sam.

She moans and leans back against him, offering his finger more room to navigate and knocking her hair loose of its tight style. Her tongue is in his ear as Sam thrusts up into her. She groans wetly, presses against his fingers and Sam's cock and he can feel the wetness as she comes. Sam thrusts up fast a few times and he comes as well, filling her before he pulls her to him and rolls her to the mattress.

She lays panting as Sam moves to Dean, pulling him in to kiss before he pulls Dean's shirt off and presses his head toward her. Dean crawls over the bed, kissing up her legs, spreading her open as he licks in toward her. He licks up through her slit, tasting her and Sam, flicking his tongue over her clit, earning another moan.

Sam is behind him, stripping him, palming over Dean's hard cock. Dean focuses on Rachel, on licking her clean, on making her writhe under him, her thighs closing around him until Sam is behind him again, spreading her open.

Sam's hands cover his cock, circle it, pull on it until Dean lifts his head from Rachel's wet pussy and groans, then he feels the familiar feeling of the cock ring, because Sam wants him to last, wants him to wait…wants him to remember who is in charge.

Dean goes back to licking Rachel, making her gasp and moan and come again, his fingers working inside her as his tongue rolled around her clit.

Sam's hands find Dean's ass then, lube and fingers prepping him, opening him. Rachel's hands are in his hair and Dean sucks on her clit, three fingers inside her. Her fingers tighten as he sucks harder, pulling a third orgasm from her.

Then Sam's hands are urging him, pushing his hips and Dean kneels between her legs, holds her open and guides himself into her. She arches up under him and Sam whispers in his ear. "Hard. Take her hard." Dean does as he's told, slamming himself into her, grinding down when he is fully inside, only to pull out and do it again.

His cock is swollen and thick, needy like he hasn't come in a month and she's hot and tight around him. Sam's behind him, and when Dean pushes in, Sam holds him there, keeps him deep inside her while he rubs his cock over Dean's ass.

Dean closes his eyes, drops his face down between Rachel's breasts, breathing out as Sam pushes in. Sam fucks into him, and out, and in again…until he's inside Dean and Dean's inside Rachel and everything goes a little white around the edges. Sam's hand on Dean's hip pulls him out of the girl, then guides him back in, and the three of them are sliding together, with Dean trapped in the middle. She comes again, her fingers digging into Dean's arms, yelling, and still, Sam keeps them moving, keeps Dean's cock trapped tight between her and the cock ring, keeps filling Dean's ass.

The room swelters, sweat making them all stick together, undulating to some rhythm only Sam understands. Then Sam pulls him back, so that he's sitting with Sam's cock up inside him and Rachel is spread out in front of them. Sam's fingers snap the cock ring off, jacking him once, twice…and Dean is coming, spilling his cock onto her stomach and thighs.

Sam flexes his hips, pushing into Dean. His hands slide to Dean's waist, encourage him to lift up. "Fuck yourself on me." Sam whispers in his ear. Rachel licks her lips, watching as Dean lifts up, then lowers himself back down. "More." Sam whispers.

Dean drops his head back on his brother's shoulder and lifts up, sinks down, his eyes closing. He feels a light touch on his sensitive dick and looks to find Rachel on her knees, licking at his spent cock with tiny little licks.

He whimpers, but she doesn't stop and Sam encourages her and Dean keeps moving, his mouth moving and sound dripping from it that he no longer controls. His cock is semi-hard again, Rachel's mouth sucking the tip in and it's too much. Dean cries out and Sam responds by grabbing the base of it, holding it for her to suck into her mouth.

"Fuck." Dean manages, his whole body tightening, then Sam is coming, filling his ass and Rachel backs off. Dean collapses to the bed, cradling his cock. Sam disappears into the bathroom, and comes back a few minutes later with a washcloth that he tosses at Dean.

Rachel lays back beside him, and Dean moves in to wipe the come from her skin before he wipes at his ass, then gives up, getting up to head for the bathroom. He showers the come and sweat off and returns to the bedroom to find Sam in the unused bed and Rachel pulling her clothes back on.

"Leaving so soon?" Dean asks, moving in close.

"Well, I should get back. Don't want to completely ruin my career." Rachel says. "Thank you though. That was…fun."

"Anytime." Dean responds with a grin. "Need a ride?"

"I already called a cab." She kisses his cheek and hands him a business card. "If you're ever in town again and you want to be my Richard for a few hours."

Dean closes the door behind her and turns to Sam who raises an eyebrow. "Richard?"

"You don't want to know." Dean responds, turning off the light and crawling into bed with Sam. "So, feeling better?"

"Me?" Sam asks. "I thought that was to make you feel better."

"You're the one who's been pissy since Philadelphia."

"You're the one who's been a prude since that poltergeist in Pittsburg."

Dean frowns at him in the dark. "Was that the last time we fucked?"

"Since you got thrown out that window." Sam groused. "You haven't even tried since."

"I haven't tried because you've been pissy. You get pushy when you're pissy."

"I've been pissy because I've been horny."

Dean shook his head and rolled over. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam pulled Dean back against him. "I'm going to fuck you over and over until you can't sit without thinking about my cock inside you."

"I take it back, you're just pushy."

"Yeah, but you like it that way."


End file.
